Severus Finds A baby
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Reluctantly Severus accompanies the Headmaster late at night to muggle London so Albus can get a supply of his favourite muggle candy. Severus hears what sounds like a distressed kitten in an alleyway and he want's to investigate but waits till Albus enters the shop and then he finds a three month old child who steals his heart ... What is he to do now? Alternate universe
1. The Finding of Jenny

**Severus Finds A Baby **

**Chapter one -the finding of Jenny**

It was barely 1 A.M in the morning and the Headmasterwas out of his precious muggle lemon sherbets AKA lemon drops. Deciding to take a jaunt into London to a Muggle convenience store that he frequented often because they stocked several different varieties of his favourite candy—He thought about His Deputy Headmistress who watched over him as if he was an elderly wizard who needed help... and he suspected she was watching his intake of sweets for Madame Pomfrey. Okay so he would admit that he did have a few moments of forgetfulness. He was a busy wizard after all.

But he mentally cringed as he remembered Minerva McGonagalls shocked reaction and intense scolding the last time he had left Hogwarts late at night alone. He knew that to escape further admonishments that he had better take along some one who she would trust to look after him. Hoping that the resident Potions Master was currently still up after finishing up a batch of potions for the Medi-witch Madame Pomfrey , he floo called and 'requested' Severus to go along to keep him company.

"You have floo called me to what?" Severus asked stiffly, He had looked forward to having a weekend without putting up with dunderheaded students or addlepatted Headmasters annoying him but that obviously was not going to happen.

"I just thought you would like to accompany a doddering old geezer to my favourite Muggle store to pick up some more lemon drops. Albus responded with twinkling eyes. "We can floo to the Leakey Cauldron from my office and then go into muggle London from there. "

"Are you insane... never mind don't answer that." The image of Albus popping the yellow confectioneries into his mouth before during and after meals flashed through his mind. Severus looked back longingly toward his bedroom where he had thought he would be heading to have a few precious hours worth of sleep and sighed. He swore that Albus Dumbledore's exuberant personality and constant energy was fueled strictly by sugar-namely those lemon drops he always had on hand. "All right, far be it from me to refuse and have you to go out this time of night on your own. " He muttered softly to himself "Otherwise you might get mugged for your precious bag of Sherbet lemons and somehow if I said no, I would get the blame."

"Thank you Severus, I am pleased you understand. Floo on thorough as soon as soon as you are ready to go." Albus grinned.

"Why he wouldn't ask Minerva or Filius to go with him... No of course not! To pick up candy.. not likely. They probably blocked their fireplaces from receiving his floo calls after midnight." Severus grumbled to himself but quickly transfigured his robes and with a few extra grumbles he flooed into the Headmasters office.

"There you are my boy let us proceed then." Albus gathered up some floo powder and sprinkled it on the fire which turned green and stepped in calling out '' Leakey Cauldron'' in a very excited cheerful voice. Severus followed but without the cheerfullness that the Headmaster displayed.

There were few patrons at this ungodly hour which didn't surprise Severus as he landed gracefully and stepped out into the pub. Tom had already called happy hour and was cleaning up while waiting patiently for the last few wizards to finish their drinks, leave and wend their way home.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape." Tom glanced out the windows of his pub. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be traipsing about Diagon Alley? There won't be anyone open at this hour.. besides me that is. Would you like a brew?"

"Thanks Tom but no." answered Albus. "Professor Snape and I are just going to go into Muggle London to pick up a few items at a store I know of that is still open."

"Aw yes I know the one. It is run by a squib by the name of Chandleron" Tom nodded with a knowing smile, "I will see you both shortly then?"

"Within the hour." promised Albus as he strode toward the London entrance with anticipation of attaining his favourite stock of muggle lemon drops.

Severus kept silent as he followed the Headmaster out of the pub into the streets of Muggle London.

The clammy foggy air surrounded them but Albus didn't care as he headed unerringly toward the street where the store was. Severus trudged along beside Albus, huddled inside his heavy long coat, wishing he was back at the castle inside his own rooms asleep.

A very odd muffled sound coming from the alley way drew Severus' attention as Albus entered the well stocked convenience store. He paused a moment then thinking it was just an alley cat meowing he went to follow the Headmaster when the mewling sound emanating from the back of the alley became a little louder.

"Are you coming inside Severus, or would you prefer to wait for me outside?" Albus quirked a white eyebrow, "I know you don't like standing around waiting while I shop, but I promise that I'll not be long."

"Um..." Severus hesitated as he felt strangely drawn to investigate the soft mewing sounds, which was becoming even more frantic and insistent. "Yes, I will gladly wait out here rather." he growled as he thought there might possibly be a small kitten in distress and he didn't want the Headmaster to know that his heart had a soft spot that cared enough to investigate.

"Perfect! Then you won't have to cover for me if I happen to overspend." Albus grinned as his eyes eyes twinkled merrily. He let the glass door close and walked up one of the isles.

Severus watched him through the glass for a moment then swiftly turned and carefully walked down the dark alley way towards what appeared to be some objects hovering over a bundle of what appeared to be a bundle of rags from whence the soft whimpering sounds where emanating from. A feeling he couldn't describe came over him as he approached with wand in hand which he raised higher and said.

"Lumos'

Before him was a sight to shock any decent person. A child... no even more horrifying – _a helpless Baby _was lying partly wrapped up in what had been semi clean blankets which had been partially kicked off by the babies exuberant kicks and flailing arms. It then struck Severus that the clammy fog, which had steadily gotten thicker was being kept at bay by a magical shield. This baby was an abandoned magical child! Whether muggleborn or pureblood...he couldn't tell but it didn't matter.

His eyes met the curious gaze of the youngster who had gone silent upon his approach and he found himself transfixed by the innocent trusting look which was accompanied by the tiny hands reaching up in a plea to be picked up. Despite himself he couldn't resist the urgent look from the pleading green eyes which threatened to let a new cascade of tears fall and knelt down to gather up the tiny urchin.

"Now child, don't cry." he whispered as he wrapped his cloak around the child and promised, "I'll take you to a place of safety." He slowly retraced his steps to the front of the convenience store where he waited for Dumbledore to come out.

He studied the baby's features in the light that cascaded out of the store and hummed an old tune which seemed to be very calming. The few items that had been floating above the child followed them.

'SEVERUS SNAPE ' Dumbledore said as he looked at the bundle in Severus's Arms, 'what are we going to do, l go in to get my sherbet lemons and come out to find you with a tiny baby in your arms, wrapped up in your cloak, Where did it come from?"

Despite the gravity of the situation the sight of the dour Potions Master cuddling the tiny baby amused Albus

Severus felt a little uncomfortable as he watched the Headmaster study him and the baby.

'Honestly Albus it is after one in the morning, it wasn't my idea to come to the all nighter to get your overly sweet intoxicating sherbet lemons. l would have been happy to head back to our world and the comfort of my own bed at Hogwarts . Neither did l expect to find what is obviously an abandoned child. For your information l do like kids when they aren't deliberately being dunderheads.'

'There seems to be a card floating near the cloak ' Albus said as he noticed it among the other objects floating nearby, 'Lets see. It says Jenny Wren, Girl 5 pounds 1 oz, born in …. " He leaned a little closer to see the rest of the writing on the card. "Charity Hospital. Can't be more than a few months old, and by the way, where did you find this little scrap of life?'

"l heard what l thought was a kitten in distress in that can in the alley beside your all nighter and as l got closer l thought l saw some junk floating in the air which is definitely odd here in London, so l looked down and there was this tiny child, what do you think l was gonna do? Leave a child who is obviously magical to the mercy of the elements, in the world of Muggles? SHEEEESH."

Dumbledore knew they couldn't just leave the child behind either. What to do though. He then smiled and said. 'I think we better check with Martin our liaison with the muggle child authority.' Albus said as he tickled the child under the chin. But first we better take her back with us to Hogwarts.

'Good l think we better get the house elves to find us a few diapers and a bottle of milk, something tells me this little one definitely needs a change.' Severus growled in a slightly strangled tone as he felt a damp spot spreading across his chest along with an odour that wasn't quite something he wished to breathe.

Back at Hogwarts the pair sneaked into the castle, but despite the lateness of the hour Minerva McGonagall who was obviously looking for Dumbledore caught them out.

" Good morning Albus, Severus, Don't tell me we are all suffering from a bit of insomnia?" she asked lightly, "A good cuppa hot choco..." her voice trailed away as she suddenly realised that there was something a bit odd about the Potions Masters posture. Then once her eyes focused properly, she stared in amazement at Severus who was cuddling what appeared to be a baby.

Albus looked over at her and said, " Your eyesight doesn't deceive you my dear, It is too late in the night or rather too early in the morning now- but could you send an owl to Martin, later this morning and ask him to meet with us in my office. But first we had better get Madame Pomfrey up to check the child out."

"Yes I will do so Albus." Minerva's eyes were wide as she reached out with one of her fingers and stroked the soft strands of red hair that barely covered the babies skull, She withdrew her wand from the wand pocket concealed in her robe and decided to send a message ahead to appraise Madame Pomfrey of the situation.

"Expecto Patronum." Minerva then spoke to the lion patronus that had appeared and it shot away

Madame Pomfrey squealed with wonder when she saw the three adults and baby come in and after being appraised of the situation took the little baby from Severus and checked her over very quickly as little Jenny started to scream when taken from the warmth of Severus's Cloak.

'Severus please give me your cloak' Madame Pomfrey said ' the little mite seems to find comfort from it' the baby calmed down as soon as she was swaddled in the cloak.

Albus, Minerva and Severus looked astonished and Madame Pomfrey explained 'Severus was the first person to find and give her needed comfort when he wrapped her up in his cloak and now she equates him with being her safety blanket or parent.'

'Hold on there' Severus said a little stunned. ' l haven't had her that long and that is one of my favorite cloaks too, which l have a sneaking suspicion l am not gonna get back for a while.'

Madame Pomfrey grinned 'You got it Severus, how are the House Elves doing with that order, Oh there they are, Bottle and fresh diaper, leave her with me, with the cloak and you 3 go get some sleep it is obviously going to be a busy day for you, honestly the sun will be up in an hour or so … the child will be all right till then. Go Now'

The Hospital wing being Madame Pomfreys domain and therefore making her the boss- Albus Minerva and Severus left to get a couple of hours rest if they could before they had to deal with the situation any further.


	2. Getting Settled

**Chapter 2 Getting Settled**

Severus had paced back and forth in his quarters restlessly since he really couldn't get the rest that Poppy had ordered him to. He stopped pacing and decided that he would whip up some of the siimpler potions that he knew Poppy would need and gathered the ingredients. After he prepared the ingredients and mixed them together as needed he set them to simmer as he thought he may as well go out into the corridor and walk up to the kitchens where he might get himself a comforting cup of hot chocolate.

Albus had got as far as washing up and started to change into his sleeping robes before he decided it wasn't worth the effort to try and sleep the last few hours of the early morning. Grabbing a fresh set of robes he put them on and left his quarters to head down to the kitchens since he knew it would be suicidal to even step foot in the medi witches domain this early since she expected him to be resting.

Albus was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he knew that she would allow him to check up on the baby but would not be pleased. Secretly he had a fear that she might even find an excuse to make him give up his lemon sherbets.

No matter how kind and efficient with looking after each and everyone who passed through Poppys ward she was known to be very strict and if angry could reduce even him to a state of tears.

After composing the letter notifying the Childcare officer known as Martin of the situation that had just arisen, Minerva was quietly checking the wards placed upon the dormitories in Griffindor to make sure that they where not in need of repair or updating before the new term started. She could not sleep as she was thinking of the unusual protective look upon Severus' face she had noticed upon first seeing him with the little girl in his arms.

"Red haired with green eyes. Just like Lily. Must be about three months old. " Minerva nodded in an absentminded manner as she thought back to another time and then shook her head as she sighed. "I hope when Martin comes from the Wizarding child services that Severus won't make any fuss when he takes charge of the little girl."

She looked out a window at the early morning sunrise and decided she wasn't going to get any rest now and decided to go for a walk to get that hot chocolate she had been planning to get before the two wizards had arrived with the baby. She should also send off the note to Martin while she was thinking about it so that it would arrive at the WWS before they got busy with other matters.

"Well looks like great minds think alike." Albus commented upon finding both Severus and Minerva were also heading down the corridor to the right of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall. They stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Couldn't sleep." muttered Severus as he glowered at the overly cheerful Headmaster who smirked back as he tickled the pear in painting which then giggled and became a door handle.

"Breakfast will be in a few hours but for now a hot chocolate will suffice." Miniera said firmly as she nolticed the Headmaster reaching into a pocket of his brightly coloured robe. "_Do not o_ffer me one of those yellow monstrosities I know you are fishing out of your pocket."

"They're only lemon sherbets. A harmless muggle sweet." Albus protested as they entered the kitchen where house elves where preparing the various meals. It wasn't too long before the complient elves got them settled with the steaming hot chocolates which had been whpped and filled to the brim with a thick foamy cream along with a couple of snacks to help tide the weary three over till breakfast.

Reacing into his pocket for the tin of sweets, Albus turned to the Deputy Headmistress and said, "Minerva have..."

" Before you inquire, Albus. I have prepared the notification about little Jenny Wren for Martin." Minerva said to Albus before the rest of the question left Albus' mouth. "And no I do not wish to taste one of your tooth rotting lemon sherbets."

"Good we can send it off after we have our chocolate." Albus smiled and pulled out two lemon sherbets. "Pity you won't even try a lemon sherbet."

"Don't even think about it." grumbled Severus wearily as he picked up the cup that was set before him.

"You too Severus?" Albus pouted slightly and then said "Double the pleasure for my taste buds then." And then popped both candies into his mouth.

A few hours later after Minerva sent an owl off to the WWS with the instructions to deliver to Martin- they gathered once again in the hospital wing to see the little baby girl who was contentedly sleeping on her side –hidden under the black robe that was laid over her with a tiny fistful clutched tightly in her hands.

Poppy hustled out of her office upon hearing the three enter and she stopped hands on hips a she looked at each of them sternly for a few moments. "I see none of you got any sleep like I suggested. I have a half a mind to keep all three of you here under my supervision- but due to the circumstances..."

Jenny Wren coughed slightly and drew Poppys attention away to the relief of Albus, Minerva and Severus.

Taking out her wand Poppy cast a diagnostic and studied the runes that appear upon the parchment that hovered over a nearby table. "Hmmmmmfff. Fortunately her condition is even." Severus I think we need to get some supplies in especially for her needs. Better safe than sorry, I anticipate we will be needing some liquid pain... "

"I have already come prepared ." He handed her a vial filled with a liquid pain potion and a medicine dropper. "It is made to standards for an infant I assure you. "

" You anticipated my requests." Poppy said with astonishment. "How did you know?"

Severus nodded curtly, "I have had some training in medi care along with my Potions Mastery. Making the required potions for infants have not been necessary up to now."

"Oh yes, Sorry Severus I forgot about that." Poppy smiled at the disgruntled look that graced Severus's face.

Grumbling a little, Severus cleared his throat and continued. "Before you ask I also have on hand a container of baby cream for relief from the chafing caused by diaper rash or other irritations, an antibacterial, gripe water, saline drops with a bulb syringe for clearing the mucus from her nose, and shampoo... "

He scowled at the incredulous looks being directed at him as he withdrew several containers out of his pocket. "At least the supplies can be sent along to WWS with her."

"Severus... never mind." Albus decided not to inquire any further and changed the subject. "We should take this discussion up to my office while we wait for Martin."

"Agreed." Minerva hastily seconded his suggestion when Poppy's eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze on him and turned to go out the door.

"I suppose you had better take Jenny with you so that Martin can see her." Poppy said as she gently lifted the baby up, made sure the child was well wrapped up in the cloak that had been shrunk to her size and handed her to Severus. "Let him know I have done a full diagnostic scan and she is a healthy baby in the range of two and a half to three months. " Poppy sniffed, "Better hurry on or I just may decide to change my mind on keeping the lot of you here in the ward till I am assured you have had proper rest from all that nighttime gallivanting... late night trips for hot chocolate in the kitchen, the Muggle side of London..." She looked innocently at the Headmaster who gulped.

Albus tugged Severus' arm and indicated they had better 'make tracks' before she decided that he should start cutting back on the quantity of lemon sherbets he consumed throughout the day.

Meanwhile at the WWS Martin was looking over the files that required his attention before he started to go out on his rounds when an owl came into his office. Noting the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seal on the rolled up parchment his eyebrow rose as he took it from the owl.

'What the heck is going on' he said as he offered the owl a treat and upon rerusal of the words written upon the parchment he immediately went straight to the fireplace and using floo powder he stepped into the green flames and said clearly, "Headmasters office, Hogwarts."

He appeared a minute later in Dumbledores study where little Jenny Wren was gurgling happily while she kept looking up at Severus who was holding her. The portraits of the former headmasters where chuckling and whispering among themselves about him and the darling little baby, which Severus was doing his valiant best to ignore, while while he waited with Albus and Minerva who had made a mobile appear in the air with magical creatures going around.

Albus was answering a few of the questions put forth by the portraits while watching the baby amuse herself as they waited for Martin's arrival.

'Thank you Albus for letting us know about little Jennys predicament .' Martin told him as he sat down in one of the rather roomy and comfortable chairs provided. "It is a strange situation though unfortuantely not unheard of."

"I suspect she may be a muggle born whose magic has materialised early and that spooked her muggle parents." offered Albus. "She was found in the muggle side of London in an alleyway after all."

"That may be a possible scenario. Tell me everything you remember, no matter how insignificant." Martin said as he kept an eye upon the little child who was cooing softly to herself as she tried to grab at the various magical animals that twirled about above her. The fact that she kept glancing up at the Potion Master did not excape his notice.

After Albus and Severus filled him in on the details of how Jenny was found, Martin thought for a moment and said 'It is obvious that Jenny has taken a shine to your potions master and l for one would like to request that he become the child's foster father temporarily along with you two as the supportive foster family.'

'Wait a minute ' Severus said ' this is going a little fast, what do l know about being a father, mine wasn't exactly a role model you know.'

"She seems to be quite content right where she is." Martin grinned and sighed 'Don't worry Severus, l trust you to keep the child safe as you already know what it was like growing up unwanted and abused, so despite what you obviously fear , I am sure you won't make those same mistake."

Upon noting the unconvinced look upon Severus's face, Martin continued to explain his decision.

"Besides you have Albus and Minerva to help, and Madame Pomfrey in her hospital wing would gladly help out too l suspect. She is a healer and with her in residence we don't have to worry about her health. She has obviously taken to you and the authorities are hard pressed at this moment to find a home for the muggleborn children already in care much less a baby witch whose parantage has yet to be ascertained.'

Albus and Minerva looked at each other and said Minerva said 'we will be pleased to help, It is summer and we don't have too many students staying for the holidays.'

'Yes' said Albus 'It would definitely be interesting to find out the truth as to why the child was abandoned and who abandoned her.'

' Don't worry Severus it won't be that bad an undertaking. I think you like the idea of raising her here at Hogwarts regardless of the difficulties. As Martin says, he has faith in you as do l.'

"Besides I did notice the baby potions you have prepared for her despite knowing that there was a chance that she would be taken away." Martin smiled as he stood up to take his leave. He turned serious as he told Albus " l will be looking in from time to time and will definitely let you know the developments in the situation."

Albus responded with a slight nod of acknowledgement. 'Perfect, we will be most pleased to hear from you, good day Martin.' It is going to be wonderfull. A little baby to look after even if it is for a little while.

After Martin went out Minerva stood there thinking. 'We should have the House Elves set up the night nursery in Severus' quarters."

'Thanks! It is nice to be needed, though l would like to know why my quarters is to have the nursery not say…. the hospital wing .' Severus asked while baby Jenny burped up her morning bottle over his shoulder.

Minerva with a half smile trying not to laugh with a swish of her wand cleaned up the mess on Severus's shoulder. "It isn't always good to use magic when tending to a baby's needs so I hope you will watch me carefully as I show you how to do this properly." She took Jenny and laid her on a table before taking off the soiled diaper and then taking up a cloth wipes dampened it with a little warm water and liquid soap to clean the little bottom. Noticing that Severus' face looked a touch green as she dried the little bottom and pinned on a nice clean diaper she said, " You know Severus, you are not that easy a person get along with, and now to my amazement here is a child who actually likes you. I'm sure Martin has his reasons why he chose you to be the main foster parent and as he said you have already have the experience as to how not to raise a child".

'That is a good point Minerva." Albus said as he jiggled a tiny stuffed toy unicorn in front of Jenny, who giggled and reached out to get the toy. "Don't worry Severus remember you will have help. After all there will have to be a crib in the potions and the transfiguration classroom so Minerva can help during the day."

With the diaper changed, Jenny was put into clean clothes then wrapped the folded cloak around her. Minerva passed her back to Severus. Albus handed over the tiny stuffed toy unicorn for Jenny to play with.

"Thank you for the help." Severus growled, 'Don't you pair think it is time to take this little baby down to the great hall…" There was silence for a split second, "_In the classrooms_, wait a minute, start of term is almost two months away, don't you think Martin will have an alternative plan by then?"

"Don't panic Severus you are doing fine so far, you're not really as nasty as you like everyone to believe. Remember you where the one who found the baby and obviously let your heart guide you when you picked her up; l was there. Who knows what will happen in a few months, lets just take it day by day." Albus smiled calmly as they left the office and strolled down the corridors past portraits of ladies that where cooing sweet nothings at the sight of the little child.

"Who's panicking?" Severus protested, " l just like to know what I'm going to be up against. I hate to be uncertain about what may happen. She is a cute kid and doesn't deserve such a bad start".

Jenny snuggled up in the cloak and sucked her thumb, making cooing noises with the gentle motion of Severus's body while he strode alongside Albus and Minerva into the great hall where Madame Pomfey, was just sitting down.

'Well then it is time she got a better deal, looks to me she already thinks she has one with you, Severus, which seems to be saying a lot" Minerva replied as she magicked a wee baby lounger between her and Severus's chairs for him to place Jenny in, so they could eat their meal and they could keep an eye on Jenny who was laughing in delight at the attention she was getting.

"Oh sure - as if she will be staying with me permanently. Remember I am still known as the big bad bat who is also an Ex Death Eater."

"Emphasis oan th' ex Severus. th' war is ower. prejudices main still be aroond but th' warst is ower." Minerva responded. "Whit's fur ye'll go by ye!"

Severus rolled his eyes as she lapsed into her scottish dialect. She knew it irritated him to have to take a moment to translate what she said into English and by that time it would be to late for him to retort.

As they settled down to eat Jenny reached out with one of her little hands toward some brightly coloured jello substance which tipped over and splattered against Severus's coat and onto Minerva's robe.

"Ooops, set too close to the edge." Madame Pomfrey reached over, stroked the little girls cheek and talked to her gently. Jenny focused on Madame Pomfreys face and giggled while kicking away under the cloak which was wrapped around her securely to keep her from falling out of the little lounger, "So l take it we will be having baby Jenny around for a while, Oh good she is such a sweet thing."

"It certainly looks that way." Albus answered cheerfully as Severus cleaned up the mess Jenny had made and wiped her hands and face clean before he took up the bottle of milk provided by the House Elves and started to feed Jenny whose appetite seemed to him to be quite healthy as she sucked energetically. Seveus picked her up out of the lounger as she needed to burp several times throughout the feeding - then at the very end of her feeding- with one last satisfied burp, Jenny spewed some of her liquid meal over Severus' shoulder which was vanished by a swift flick of Poppy's wand.

"Eat your own meal now... while you can." Poppy chuckled as Severus replaced Jenny into her little lounger.

"l suppose I've got to take her outside sometime this afternoon for what you guys call fresh air and exercise….for whom, l wonder.'' Severus said once he finished eating his fill from the plate of ham and chicken sandwiches and his drink of spiced pumpkin juice.

"Don't worry Severus I'm sure it should be warm enough outside that you don't have to bundle her up too much. Don't be such a grouch and enjoy the time you have with such a cute baby." Madame Pomfrey said in her no nonsense voice. "Do have fun."

Albus grinned, "That's right Severus take it easy after all it is the Holidays, relax and get some sun, you could use a little colour"

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Severus said dryly " I suppose I can at least, still do some reading of my potion magazines outside, I'm sure Jenny isn't going to talk the whole time she is out there while playing in her carriage." which he proceeded to whip up with his wand. Placing Jenny Wren into it and adjusting the cloak around her and setting the unicorn beside her he proceeded out of the hall and down to the outside doors.

"You think he will leave her in that carrage the whole time they are out there?" Minerva asked.

"No. He'll have her out of the carriage with some toys on a blanket before long." answered Albus, "You agree?"

"Totally." agreed Poppy. "You think it mean of us to not offer to take her off his hands? I mean the WWS may eventually take her away if a more suitable placement for her is found."

"No it isn't mean Poppy. I also hope that the WWS doesn't find another home for her. I suspect that Martin will agree with me that Severus needs little Jenny as much as she needs him." answered Albus with a twinkle in his light blue eyes. " Anyway, I am sure one of us will be nearby to help if it is necessary."

"You are truly a manipulative man Albus." Minerva gave him a narrow eyed look.

"Me? Manipulative? Why would you think that Minerva? I just hope to see them both have a happy ending or rather – a wonderful beginning." Albus gave them all a wide-eyed look as he drew a lemon sherbet out of the tin and popped it into his mouth.

**Authors notes**

"Whit's fur ye'll go by ye!" - _What's meant to happen will happen!_

"emphasis oan th' ex Severus. th' war is ower. prejudices main still be aroond but th' warst is ower." -"Emphasis on the ex Severus. The war is over. Prejudices may still be around but the worst is over. "

It is nice to see that there are quite a few readers interested in my story. Thank you very much.


	3. The Daily Prophet Exposé

**Chapter 3- The Daily Prophet Exposé **

'Okay Jenny Wren we will have a fine view here.' Severus said as he parked the carriage under the Slyltherin tree and set up his comfortable chair that he had requested a house Elf retrieve from his quarters.

Severus cast an Atmospheric Charm to modify the area around them so that neither he nor the baby would get sunburned. He leaned over the carriage to look at the child within and said, 'You are such a smart baby and cute, though I wouldn't admit that around Albus and Minerva. At least you don't yell and fuss like l thought a baby would." he reached in and loosened the cloak around her and then picked up the unicorn stuffy. "Here, play with your stuffy and mobile while l try to read my magazines and prepare next terms lessons for some real dunderheads l know.

Jenny squealed with laughter at the scowl he had on his face and raised her arms up, making it clear she would rather he hold her, which after a momentary flash of confusion he did. She wrapped her little arms around him the best she could and made sweet little joyful sounds in her throat while snuggling into his coat.

"You are such a little Puffskien you are. Cute, cuddly and easy to look after so far, makes me really wonder why you were left in that alley. Don't let on to Albus and Minerva that l am not just looking after you because its my duty, they may think I'm getting soft myself, got it Jenny?"

Jenny reached up, patted Severus on his rather large nose, and then looked around at the blurry shapes in new world around her. She wanted to play instead of sleeping in the carriage; it seemed like it wasn't going to be a peaceful afternoon, far from it.

"Silly little girl, I should tell you a little bit about your present surroundings eh?" he tickled her button nose. "Okay then, you are presently living in a large castle in Scotland."

Jenny giggled and Severus grinned, "Oh yes I suppose you could be a princess. It is a castle after all and you are not yet a student here. Anyway the castle is surrounded by mountains and perched upon a high cliff that overlooks the Black Lake where many creatures live. Mermaids, and a giant squid are two of the denizens of the deep water.: He looked at her sternly, "Don't even think of going there alone when you are able."

He felt her head snuggling under his chin and he smiled as he cuddled her. "You have only met a few people who reside here, especially during the school year. You will love Hagrid, he is large like a giant panda bear and yet very gentle and kind. He lives in a wooden hut not far form the forbidden forest..."

Jenny loved to hear his voice even if she couldn't quite understand what he was saying but she wanted to see this new world for herself and wriggled. Severus quit reciting the names of the people she would hopefully get to know and said, "Okay, Okay sweetheart, I will let you down."

With a chuckle he then laid the cloak out onto the grass so Jenny could lie down on it and play with her new toys in the open air. He conjured up a bonnet to place upon her head. It wasn't flowery or fancy like what Minerva or Poppy would have created but it did the job. The large tree nearby provided shade from the direct sun while a light breeze kept them from getting too warm.

Jenny giggled and cooed while batting her stuffed unicorn and chewing the horn till it was soggy. The mobile was floating in the air and turning gently with the slight warm summer breeze. Severus thought it was too boring and thought a moment before casting a series of spells that caused each of the magical animals change colours as they danced above her and sing a lullaby which he hoped would entertain Jenny and eventually lull her into taking a nap which Poppy had told him was necessary for her growth.

Severus also cast a protego charm around her and the cloak, and then opened up his lesson planner to plan out his strategy for next term. He always hated to wait till the last minute to organize his thoughts.

With one eye on Jenny and his mind on the lessons time went by swiftly, he was not aware how much time flew by till Minerva came out of the castle and strode over to let him know it was nearing time for supper.

"Honestly Severus you must be paranoid considering you have so many charms cast around you and Jenny that we could practically see them shimmering in the sunlight. "

Severus gave her a look of annoyance as he answered, "better to be safe than sorry, She might try to crawl away or..."

"She is three months old, it will take a little more time for her to start crawling."

"Well how would I know that?" Severus cocked his head to the side as his eyebrow rose slightly. "I'm not a parent nor do I intend to be one."

Minerva looked stern as she responded to his statement. " "Gang aheid an' keep tryin' tae convince yerself ay 'at but Ah dornt hink ye will succeed. yer protectife streak is showin' up tay strang."

The scowl on Severus' face as he tried once again to mentally translate what she said was quite amusing to Minerva who couldn't help but chuckle.

Jenny had fallen asleep and Severus himself was feeling a little dozy from the warmth. He closed his lesson planner and said in a slightly petulant mutter, "I guess we better take her back in."

To which Minerva agreed and proceeded to pick Jenny up as Severus picked up the cloak from which he scougified the grass and dirt clinging to the underside and Minerva placed Jenny down with the toys after he laid the cloak back in the carriage.

Severus got up and banished his comfortable chair back to his living quarters and then they both walked Jenny back to the castle where the Supper feast was being prepared.

Albus was hovering inside the door, watching them; he had to hide a smile while watching the two Professors progressing across the lawn carefully with the sleeping baby.

While they were eating, the Owls came with the Daily Prophet, which had somehow managed to get the story of the abandoned baby and a picture of Severus with the baby.

Severus was Stunned as he read the story and wondered how did they find out about the baby and his involvement.

**ABANDONED BABY GIRL FOUND**

**by Rita Skeeter**

_It has come to our attention that on the night of July 4th this year at around one thirty A.M. A baby girl was found lying in a trash bin, in London by none other than well known potions master Severus Snape and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts Schoool of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_It has been verified that Professor Snape and Head Master Albus Dumbledore were out for a stroll to pick up one of Albus's favourite treats known as the muggle candy called lemon sherbets, when Professor Snape heard a weak kitten like sound coming from a bin in the alley. He proceeded to investigate and upon finding said baby picked her out and placed her in his cloak with he wrapped securely around the said child._

_The baby was taken to Hogwarts were she is residing for now. It is to be hoped that the perpetrator of this horrible crime will be found and punished. _

Unable to continue reading the rest of the write-up due to his stunned amazement, Severus looked in silence at the picture above the article - of him carefully wrapping the baby up. He was extremely bewildered and his emotions were totally mixed as he handed the paper to Minerva and Albus who were also amazed as to how the story got into the paper. The two elders looked at the paper in silence, unable to believe either that the story could have gotten out so fast, and as for proof, there was the picture to go along with the article.

Albus cleared his throat and looked over at Severus, who looked thunderous and bewildered at the same time.

"I will send an owl to Martin and find out how this information could have leaked out to the Daily Prophet."

"Right, and in the meantime everyone will know we have the child here and we we will have to be extra careful about supplying any information beyond the Child's condition and her name." Minerva replied.

"Where was the photographer hidden when l found the baby, plus how did he or she know to be there at that particular time? Severus asked in bewilderment. "After all he got this photo of me wrapping up the infant. And how did Rita Skeeter go hold of these facts" Severus asked while checking on Jenny who was unconcerned and sleeping peacefully. "Could it be a fluke?"

Severus' eyes narrowed as he turned to Albus. "Or maybe we were seen as we entered the Muggle side of London and were followed."

"Those are interesting Questions you are asking Severus. And you are right, it is quite possible that we were seen as we left the Leakey Cauldron." answered Albus as he was formulating his letter to Martin. "Its the downside of being well known. The Paparazzi love to dig up anything and everything they can to write about especially if it is considered sensational."

The letter done, Albus got up and went off to the owlery to post it.

Meanwhile there were some owls starting to come into the Great Hall with some howlers that were eclipsed by letters and little parcels for the baby, toys and handmade baby clothes from people whose hearts were touched when they read the story. Minerva looked at Severus who told her, "You look after them, l don't think l could handle hearing the vitriol from those howlers." His shoulders sagged slightly, "They are probably sent by those who think I should be banned from Hogwarts while Jenny is here or something along that line due to the fact I was a Death- Eater."

" Severus, how many times must we remind you? You are an ex-Death Eater who risked life daily as a spy for the light." responded Minerva automatically "Don't worry yourself. It'll be all right, Those howlers and the rest of the deliveries will be dealt with, you go with Albus and find out what is what with Martin and his investigation. I'll keep an eye on the baby with Madame Pomfrey's help. And don't worry about any danger to Jenny as there are wards up that will aid in preventing any truly harmful items from coming through after all."

"Yes it will be all right, go Severus, Jenny Wren will be fine" Madame Pomfrey said as she opened and read one of the letters while Minerva proceeded to deal with the howlers that never had a chance to spew their venom.

Severus raced out and caught up with Albus who was very concerned also, and after sending off the owl they both went to Albus's office to wait for an answer from Martin.

**Authors Notes**

"Gang aheid an' keep tryin' tae convince yerself ay 'at but Ah dornt hink ye will succeed. yer protectife streak is showin' up tay strang."

"Go ahead and keep trying to convince yourself of that but I don't think you will succeed. Your protective streak is showing up too strong."

I wish to thank all those readers who took the time to comment upon my story and those who added it to their alerts. It is nice to know that it has its own appeal.


	4. The Public Response

**Chapter 4 – The Public Response**

The Wizarding Child Welfare Officer known as Martin, had just finished work and after reading the article in The Daily Prophet himself he received Minerva's owl, and then decided that his day wasn't finished and grabbing up some floo powder out of the container on the Mantle, he flooed straight to Hogwarts.

"Good Merlin." Albus said as Martin came through the fireplace. "You have come rather quickly in response. Have you also come with information about Jenny's situation and what happened to her? l hope."

"We have made some inquiries but till all the facts and details are checked into It would be inadvisable for me to say much. Needless to say there is other concerns raised now that Miss Rita Skeeter has made everyone in the wizarding world aware of the baby having been brought here to Hogwarts. "

"I'd like to know how that snoopy woman got hold of the information to begin with along with that photograph. I should have noticed her following us or taking the picture if she was anywhere nearby. The flash of the camera would have given her away." snarled Severus as he was worried for Jenny's safety considering the few howlers that had arrived as he was leaving the great Hall. He just had to trust the wisdom of the two witches to keep her safe untill he returned. A thought occurred to Seveus and he admitted, "Then again as for noticing the camera, it is possible that a concealment charm obscured the flash and after all my mind was totally on the baby."

"Not sure till it is investigated but you could be right as it is possible that Rita and her photographer were already hidden nearby under concealing charms (Notice-me-not). They may have seen Albus and you at the Leakey Cauldron and was curious as to what both of you where up to as you did enter the muggle side of London. They would have followed you to the store then decided it was too good an opportunity to do a story on Dumbledores 'unfortunate' addiction to the muggle sweets as opposed to proper wizarding sweets."

"Hey, I'm not addicted... I just like... er, enjoy their flavour." protested Albus as his hand strayed toward the pocket where the tin of lemon sherbets rested.

"We know, Albus, we know how much you enjoy them." Dilys Derwent's portrait called out, "You enjoy them enough to get a bakers dozen worth."

"On occasion we have seen you bring back large economy sized tins at that!" one of the other portraits revealed with a wink at the Child Welfare Officer.

Martin grinned at seeing the pouty frown Albus aimed at the portraits, then said, "Okay lets get back to the topic at hand. It isn't too hard to imagine Rita Skeeter's delight when she saw a better story in the making when Severus didn't go in with you, Albus but chose to wait outside and go down the alleyway? She may have thought the Potions Master was up to something nefarious."

"Of course, how could I have missed it? That should have been quite obvious." Severus rolled his eyes. "My evil reputation precedes me."

"You were a misguided youth but evil? No Severus. If that was true Jenny would not have been left in your care." Martin assured the younger wizard. He tapped his chin thoughtfully with his index finger as he thought a moment before continuing. "Rita Skeeter does love to add sensationalism in her reporting, that woman is a menace yet I'm not too sure how this story may help or hinder the ongoing investigation, l don't know, but lets leave that topic for now and go on to another that is more pleasant. how is little Jenny Wren doing?"

Albus looked much like what a proud Great Grandfather would, as his chest puffed slightly and he said, "Jenny is doing fine, Poppy and Minerva are keeping an eye on her for now. Come to the great hall, you must be hungry if you came here straight from the office."

"Yes Thank you Albus that is a generous offer and l will accept it gladly. I take it you are handling the situation well Severus."

'As well as can be expected, sir. Jenny has managed to put up with me for one day so far, and," He cast about to see if any of the portraits where actually listening in and scowled at the portrait of Phinius Black who smirked back, " l must admit it I had enjoyed looking after her." Severus said simply without expanding too much on details.

"Good, Good, glad to hear it' Martin boomed out. 'Let us now proceed to the Great Hall, and you can tell me how everything is going, now that the story about you and baby Jenny has leaked out".

Wondering a moment if Martin was fishing for more detailed information, Severus looked over at him and said; " I think you will see for yourself when we get there"

''Oh, Oh, that sounds almost ominous to me'' replied Martin in a joking manner as they entered the great doors and stopped suddenly as they saw with amazement, that there where now parcels and letters piled high all over the place with even more owls flying in and out of the Great Hall.

All four house tables where being hidden by the onslaught of gift bearing owls who despite whatever they carried in, were given treats and drinks of water before being sent away with little cards of thanks for the kindnesses and generosities shown.

Martin noted that the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Mediwitch Madame Pomfrey were almost buried in correspondence, which was generated by the story in the paper while Jenny was sleeping in the carriage that was presently hovering safely in the air away from the intense activity while being watched over intently by a small House Elf who was dressed like a miniature Nanny Elf.

"Oh my, l didn't think it was going to be this much reaction to the story." Martin was stunned as he gazed about while they walked towards Minerva and Poppy. Martin glanced into the carriage at Jenny and said, ''She looks good. l was right at least in leaving her here at Hogwarts."

It was almost a miracle as the outpouring of unconditional love from so many well- wishers and concerned wizards and witches kept coming . There where even Owls whose Letters and parcels came with the recipient listed simply as** '**The Hogwarts Baby'**. **

It was hard for Severus to fathom but somehow Skeeters article had generated a very unusual outpouring of generosity and love for the abandoned baby shown in gifts of money, outfits and toys which outweighed the Howlers that where being intercepted and destroyed a soon as they where removed from the owls legs.

It occurred to all of them that it didn't matter to what house the baby could end up belonging to. She suddenly became the Hogwarts baby, not only that but surprisingly, she had now somehow become the darling of the Wizarding world.

"This is utterly fantastic!" Martin said as he picked up a nice little stuffed dog that had a piece of parchment attached to a tiny collar with a childs scrawl written on it and read it out loud.

"Mummy said I could send Ruffus who will play nic musick wen the babby is lonely." He smiled at the scrawled name written below and then took the parchement off and placed the little stuffed dog into the carriage. "

"Aww the heart of a child for another is a wonderfull thing to behold." Martin said as Albus placed his aged hand upon the overworked Social Workers shoulder and said, 'Sit down and get some supper into you Martin, it looks like is going to be a busy night for all of us."

Pointing his wand at his throat Albus cast the Sonorus charm and then spoke, "Thank you everybody for helping with getting this situation under control to the best of your abilities. Please stop what you are doing for now as the House Elves have been patiently waiting to serve supper plus they have prepared extra snacks for us to nibble on throughout what may well be a very long night. Since there is not as much room left to place the platters from which we normally help ourselves - tonight all you need to do is request the meal that you desire and it will be provided "

At that moment the Parcels and stacks of letters that were piled on the staff table magically shifted, leaving just enough room to have the plates, mugs and utensils appear before the hungry witches and wizards, filled with the meal they each requested.

Martin also sat down at the staff table and helped himself to some supper as well as he could what with the parcels etc. scattered around on and under the table.

Albus and Severus looked around, after they also found space to sit and made room to have Jenny's carriage hover nearby Severus while they ate their meal.

'Great Merlin what has happened here, and this is just after one day. Severus exclaimed as he did a face palm. "Luckily she is too young to understand what is happening."

"Do _you _understand ?" Martin asked as he noticed how overwhelmed the Potions master seemed.

Temporarily too overwhelmed to even glare, Severus replied. "That is simple. Somehow Jenny has touched a chord of generous sympathy among the populance and my hard won nasty reputation is most likely going down the drain fast thanks to that article and picture."

**'N**ever mind for now Severus we all are going to be mighty busy answering the mail and figuring out what to do with all this generously given stuff." replied Minerva as she looked at the four rows of house tables that had likewise been filled with the generous gifts. "I can't help but wonder what was written in that article that caused such a response."

"Could be the photograph. Jenny and Severus' eyes were so expressive. " Albus pondered, "And a child who could elicit such a tender response from our Severus..."

"Tender?" The Potions Master snorted at the thought. "Your one to talk."

"Let's concentrate on the here and now before things get out of hand." said Minerva as she let her wand slip into her hand within plain sight as she sought to forestall a debate which was possible considering the two wizards natures.

Severus stared around at the chaotic scene and said with a touch of worry and concern in his voice , "If this keeps up though, I believe it would be best if l send Jenny down to our quarters for the night along with the House Elf to keep an eye on her. "

"Yes I agree, that would be a much better solution for there will be less chance of any harm coming to her. Protection charms can only do so much."

Fortunately after being transfered to her little room in Severus' quarters Jenny Wren, along with her nanny Elf - continued sleeping peacefully, still wrapped in the cloak, which she had become so attached to in so short of time. Her elders hoped she would sleep on through the night, which from the looks of it they themselves were not going to. Luckily the House elves kept sending up pots and pots of hot apple cider, coffee and tea as the work of sorting and answering letters was keeping everybody very busy.

The Bloody Baron hovered nearby though not too close as he didn't wish to scare the tiny baby if she awoke while he supervised Peeves who was quite mischevious.

the Grey lady AKA Helena Ravenclaw, Nearly Headless Nick, the Fat Friar and a fair assortment of the other ghosts came in and out of the Great Hall looking wistfully at the activity in which they were unable to participate.

Some of the other teachers came back to Hogwarts earlier than they would have just to help out with the massive amount of in- pouring mail. Filch the caretaker; Madame Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Madame Sinistra and also Hagrid came up from his hut. Even the resident pest, Peeves helped which was amazing in it self.

It was quite something to see as Poor Professor Flitwick, who was so small he actually disappeared under a stack of baby clothes and toys, which Peeves was trying to stack along with the parcels.

"Whoops, Perfessor, yer goin' ta disappear from sight if yer stay sittin there." lifted him out then placed him a little higher onto a table.

"Thanks Hagrid." squeaked the dimulative professor as he flicked his wand at a stack of letters that was starting to tip. "Look at all them owls. Where are they all comin' from? I didn't think there was that many owls in the magical world."

"No problem Perfessor." Hagrid nodded his head as he looked up at the owls that were still coming in Droves with their various letters and parcels. "Or such generosity."

Fortunately there where those well-wishers who realised that their gift may have been duplicated by others and being practical minded, mentioned that if there is too much, to please pass their gifts on to other children in need, but in Jenny Wrens name. Martin practically wept when he saw how much care and consideration there was still in the world of magic, after all he has had to deal with some very raw and hurtful issues in his job that dealt with the welfare of wizarding children who found themselves with the child protection authorities in London.

After a few more days, the sorting was for the most part completed and one room-a rather large one at that, was set aside to store the articles of clothing and toys that they thought Little Jenny would need as she was growing up.

A special vault was opened up at Gringotts where all the generously donated money was placed in trust for her future. Severus insisted that be so as he thought it would be best that he use his own money to supply her with whatever else she needed while she was in his care.

The duplicates and extras was packed up and sent on to the offices of the child protection services and to the various orphanages known to have housed young wizarding children, all in Jenny Wren's name. Thank-you letters were written and sent off. She may not know it for awhile but hopefully as she grew up she would come to appreciate all that was done in her name.

But still there was the problem of how she got to the alleyway, and who put her there.

Martin who had go back to work was pleased, not only with his decision of placing the infant with Severus as her foster father along with Albus and Minerva as acting Grandparents in Hogwarts, but also with the outpouring of love shown by so many strangers. He vowed to double his efforts to unravel the mystery of where Jenny came from and why she was abandoned.

The Daily Prophet continued to publish articles every day about what was happening that July at Hogwarts, and the mystery of where she had come from.

It was the most intensly discussed story of the summer and the papers were not coming off the press fast enough. Everybody wanted to know how little Jenny was faring.

Authors Notes:

Thank you for all the encouraging and helpful reviews, Even the guest ones which I am unable to reply to. I enjoy reading all of them.


	5. A Decision is Made

**Chapter 5- A Decision is Made.**

A group of witches and wizards were idly waiting for Fourish and Blotts to open and ended up having a conversation to pass the time.

"Bin' reading The Daily Prophet? That little baby girl who was found in a muggle alleyway of all places."

"Of course. They say she is a magical but not much else to go on. Don't know who her parents are."

"That is sad, the picture though is priceless."

"I can't even imagine our old Potions Master looking after a baby."

"Severus Snape? Snape?"

"The one and the same."

"Really? So where is he working now?"

"He's still teaching at Hogwarts."

"Blimey, And old Dmbledore is still Headmaster. He must be positively ancient."

"Over a hundred years."

"Oh ! I thought he must have been closer to two..."

"Well, I am sure that the staff and students will be just as curious as we are. I can't imagine he would have the patience to put up with a baby."

"Curious? I should say so considering his reputation." A snort of muffled laughter. "After all, think about it. he is so crotchety and mean when it comes to teaching potions."

"So he is looking after a baby whose parentage is in question?" asked a tall blond man with icy grey eyes who had overheard the comments. "I wonder... What is her blood status?"

"I doubt he is even thinking beyond The. Fact. That. She. Is. A. Baby." an elderly woman hissed at the elegant looking wizard angrily.

The sound of a large rather unwieldy handbag slamming against the thick-skulled wizard resounded throughout Diagon Alley.

**HogwartsHogwartsHogwartsHogwarts**

After taking Jenny for her daily afternoon stroll outside, Severus had a bundle of questions for the resident medi-witch who had finished giving Jenny another medical checkup before proceeding to the Great Hall for their supper. Jenny was wrapped up warmly and happily sucking her fist while Seveus held her snuggly in his arms.

Once they entered the Great Hall Severus settled little Jenny into the baby lounger that Minerva had conjured up for him and he proceeded to eat his meal while he waited for her to wake up for her feeding.

"Should Jenny be eating something more substantial than the baby formula?"

"Sorry Severus but no. The formula is easily digested and has all tlhe calories she needs at present. She won't be able to safely eat solids for another month Severus. Then she can be started on a little rice cereal and applesauce. Poppy explained as she sent a stinging hex at Albus who was showing Jenny one of his lemon sherbets and telling her that she would enjoy tasting one of them once she got some teeth.

"Don't you dare try to get her to taste that candy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore_. She is too young and will be for quite some time." Poppy scolded the Headmaster who dropped the candy onto the table

"I wasn't going to give it to her Poppy." He protested as he rubbed his hand. "Honest!"

"Olay then. But if I see you..." Poppy left the rest of her threat hanging as she shook her finger at him.

"You won't." Albus promised as he hunched his shoulders slightly and tilted his head slightly as he smiled innocently.

An Owl flew in with a parchment tied to its leg that had an official seal on it that indicated it was from Martin. Albus stared at it for a moment then after a quick glance at Severus who had finished giving Jenny her bottle and was now cradling her gently against his shoulder as he patted her back in order to burp her.

With trepidation Albus broke the seal and unraveled the parchment.

_I have found Jenny's mother. Not a very hopeful situation. Will need to speak with both you Albus, and Severus on the matter._

_Martin_

"Good news Albus?"MInerva asked quietly.

Depends upon how one looks at it thought Albus as he turned to look at Severus whose shoulder and back was covered in baby formula from Jenny's last burp. "Jenny's mother has been located."

Severus looked up with a look of concern upon his normally unreadable face as he said in a flat voice, "She has?"

"Oh... That's good, isn't it?" Minerva asked then realised from the look on Severus' face that he was ambivalent about that.

"I suppose so... " Albus answered as he folded the parchment. "But I have my doubts that she had Jenny's welfare at heart."

"Minerva and I will be happy to look after Jenny while you and Severus speak with Martin." offered Poppy.

"We will return afterward and let you know what is to be done... with Jenny." Severus said with a wistful sound in his voice as he reluctantly handed the baby to Minerva.

"If you need either of us we will be in my office waiting for Martin." Albus said as he placed his hand on Severus' shoulder after cleaning off the baby formula with a wave of his wand.

"Severus you are wearing a hole in the floor." Albus said as he watched the nervous Potion Master strside back and forth in front of the portraits who were also looking quite confused and concerned. "I am sure Martin will have some good news to share with us..."

"Like Jenny's mother has been found and she is sorry she dumped little Jenny off in the alleyway and now want's her child back?" Severus growled slightly and walked over to one of the chairs sitting across from Albus' desk and sat down with what could only be described asa protective frown upon his face that indicted he was questioning the whole situation.

"Let's wait till Martin gives us his report before getting too worked up." Albus answered as he avoided answering Severus' unspoken question. "There maybe more to the situation than what we know."

Fortunately to Albus' relief, the Floo activated in the fireplace and Maritn arrived at that moment with some official looking Muggle papers in hand.

"Martin. It is good to see you,"

"Thank you Albus, and Severus." Martin nodded and strode over to the unoccupied chair beside Severus.

"I take it you have found Jenny's mother and now she wishes for her baby to be returned to her?" Severus asked in a slightly perturbed and harsh manner which was in Martins opinion quite understandable due to the circumstances.

"Severus!" Albus' voice had a note of warning, which caused Seveus to glower at Albus for a moment and then subside.

"Don't be too harsh on him Albus I can understand Severus' concern is for Jenny's welfare." Martin hurriedly intervened before anything more was said.

Martin set some muggle papers down on Albus' desk as he explained that first he had gone to the hospital where Jenny was born and to get what information he needed to locate the muggle mother. He

admitted ruefully that he had used a low level legimency upon a few of the nurses and the doctor and aftaerwards took the time to investigate what he had discovered of the mothers background before he went to talk to her and show her the original article from the Daily Prophet about Jenny.

" You understand thatI cannot reveal the name of Jennys mother to you- but I can disclose the details of my investigation." He looked not only at Severus and Albus but at the portraits lined up on the Headmasters office wall.

When his listeners confirmed that they undersood, Martin explained to Albus and Severus that at first, she thought he was a childcare worker from the London Child Healthcare Services who was checking on how she and Jenny was doing and said that the baby was with her parents for the past month while she got backon her feet job wise.

Knowing that she was lying through her teeth, Martin had unfolded the Daily Prophet to show her the article about Jenny's rescue and silently set the paper down in front of the young woman. For a few moments she stared at the moving photograph that was on the front page and then looked up at the stern features on the man who explained that Jenny was a magical child and that he was from the Wizarding Child Services.

"Upon seeing the article and upon hearing I was from the Wizarding Child Services she broke down and confessed that she had hidden the child in the alleyway because she was afraid of the child and what she thought of as its strange demonic like powers. "

"Demonic? " Severus and Albus were almost speechless.

"Yes, unfortunately it seems that is the consensus among her people when confronted with things they know nothing about." Martin explained, "But rest assured not all Muggles think that way though. Just the narrow minded ones whose minds are not open to new ideas."

Martin paused a moment longer then continued with his tale.

"She explained that she had been working in London for just over a year and a half and met a man who she thought loved her and when she found that she was pregnant he had said callously that she either had to chose between the birth of the child or him. As much as she wanted him to stay she did not wish to abort the child. It was against her principles."

Martin thought that her principles where a bit skewed considering she had abandoned her baby. He had kept his opinions to himself though, while she continued to speak.

"She told me that she had fully intended to visit her family but instead had stayed away from the village she had grown up in, as she did not want her family and friends to know her situation. - but after Jenny's birth she had second thoughts and was thinking about returning to her home to beg for her parents forgiveness for having a child out of wedlock but then decided not to as she was scared and fearful of what her strict and unforgiving family would do to her if they found out she not only got pregnant but had kept the child."

"How very sad." Albus looked distressed at the thought but undersood it none the less.

Martin nodded as he explained that the mother continued to talk to him in an emotionless defeated voice. Of how everything regarding work and child care had been going along till Jenny was about two and a half months old when she started to show signs of being, what she referred to as a strange and dangerous child. It was then she knew that she was being punished for her crimes against her family's beliefs.

"She also said that she did not know, or care where the father of the child was, because she never had stayed in contact with him."

At that point of the narration, Martin admitted he had been shocked at her callousness for after all she could have taken the child to an orphanage but instead had deliberately abandoned the child. He asmitsted that he would have called in the Muggle Aurors but decided against that. Instead he had her taken to a special hospital where she could get help for herself and maybe be able to straighten out her own miserable life before the guilt that was consuming her took its toll.

Upon being given the choice of being charged by Muggle authorities for abandoning her child or being sent to a hospital for evaluation of her mental and emotional state, she signed the papers giving up all rights to Jenny but Martin could not get her to reveal the name of the father who, she said disappeared before Jenny was born and didn't deserve any consideration in the matter.

Albus was shocked and flabbergasted at hearing the whole disturbing story while Severus looked grim and angry as he himself could relate as he had experienced poverty and neglect when he was a child. His Mupggle father was a drunkard and had stated he would have nothing to do with such an unnatural whelp but at least his mother did her best to deal with the problems of raising and getting him a proper wizarding education.

"Then what is going to happen with Jenny?" snapped Severus as he tried to keep from showing his own feelings for the child, as he did not wish to be pitied after she was taken away. "Is her next stop to be an orphanage?"

"I hope not." answered Martin as he looked pointedly at Severus. "I have had fine reports that you have proven yourself to be quite caring while being responsible for Jenny's care." He then looked at Albus, "And you Albus, along with other members of your staff have been willing to offer aid in looking after Jenny so due to the unusual circumstances I have come to a decision."

"Yes?" Albus asked and Severus felt a little more hopeful but did his best not to show it.

"It is a break from standard procedure but I believe it would be in the child's best interests to stay for now with those who would be willing to take her in and truly love her."

An explosion of cheers resounded throughout the Headmasters office as each of the portraits screamed their approval and several of them disappeared to inform the other occupants of the castle.

**Authors Notes. **

I hope everyone enjoyed this story called Severus Finds a Baby. It is short but next up will be

** Severus And Jenny The Rugrat.**


End file.
